Old Enough
by 411-Get-A-Life
Summary: Its been 3 years, and after Togh's 16th birthday, Sokka gets some terrible news. Don't wanna give to much away. Hate Summaries. Tokka. Rated T. Its just a short angsty oneshot, no flames please.


**You probably think im a loser for writing a story about Avatar. And this shipping. But I couldn't help it! I love this couple so much... This will probably be just a oneshot kind of thing. Unless I come back to it sometime later with other ideas. Unlikely. This will be in Sokka's Pov.**

**Disclaimer: (I hate putting this thing...) I don't own Avatar, or any of the characters. **

It had been 3 years since they had won the war. And it had been the best 3 years of my life.

Everything was perfect. We were practically royalty! Of course I'm not to fond of the idea of Aang and Katara being together, but I rather it be Aang than anyone else. He won't hurt my sister. Right now? Suki was on Kyoshi Island, training the new warriors. Mostly Ty Lee. But she didn't need a lot of training. Gran Gran and Dad were so proud of us when we got back to the South Pole, it was really surprising, but I'm getting to see Dad a whole lot more now that the war was over. Togh just turned 16 yesterday. I didn't notice this until I saw a picture of us we took after the war, but Togh really grew up. She's not 12 anymore, but she hasn't changed too much. She's still a little reserved, she's still acts all sarcastic. The only things different? Her hair is a bit longer and she's taller, almost my height. Remember when she used to be like, at my waist?

Anyways, Suki left after Togh's party. And right now were hanging around the fire nation. And get this, _in. our. Mansion. _Jealous? Don't be. It's boring here.

All five of us were hanging around the living room, Aang and Katara weren't really being being all PDA. But it still made me uncomfortable how close they were sitting. I can't help it, she's my little sis.

Then, there was a knock at the door. Aang got up and opened it, "Hello." I heard a man say quickly. "I'm a messenger from Kyoshi. I need to speak with Sokka. Is he here?"

"Um, yeah. Hold on." Aang said. Aang walked back into the living room. "What's up?" I asked.

"There's a dude from Kyoshi here to talk to you." he said. My eyebrows scrunched together, "Um, okay."

"Hi." I said to the man in Kyoshi clothing. "Is something wrong with Suki? Is she okay?"

"Um, no. I'm very sorry, Sokka. But she was, she was raped. Last night. She's dead. I'm so, so sorry." he said. I stared at him in shock. Suki was...dead? "N-no. That can't be, Suki could have fought him, she-she..."

"I'm sorry, Sokka. I know you loved her." he said. I hung my head and closed the door in his face. I trudged back through the living room. "What's wrong?" Katara asked. I lifted my head to look at her.

"She's dead." I whispered. A few people gasped, I didn't look up to see who. "She-she was...raped."

They didn't say anything, I didn't look up in fear of them knowing I was crying. I turned around and went back to my room.

As I lay on my bed, I thought about Suki. How could she have died? She was so strong, so determined. I just can't see her getting...raped. Why her? Why did it have to be her? I let silent tears fall as I fell asleep.

…

I woke up feeling even worse. My eyelids felt heavy and my head felt numb. I lay there, looking at the ceiling, not even bothering to get up. Usually, I was a morning person, what with our schedule and everything. But somehow, that didn't seem to matter anymore. Nothing mattered.

I heard breathing beside me. Very quietly, I had to strain to hear. Should I even bother to turn my head? No. That's how horrible I'm feeling right now.

"What happened?" I heard a familiar voice mumble. It sounded like Togh, but...softer? Sweeter? It sounded like that time when her and Katara were yelling at each other, and I had to talk to her. Her whole tough front was just...gone. "Nobody tells me anything..." she whispered.

I sat up and turned towards her, she was facing in my general direction, but her eyes looked to the floor. "Is something wrong, Togh?" I asked.

"Why don't you tell me?" she retorted. I could tell she was trying to get it together. It wasn't working. "Didn't you hear me? I told everyone." I said.

"No, you didn't. I was in the kitchen. When I came back, I felt everyone's emotions, and I asked what was wrong, but nobody told me. They said I was too young. So, what happened?"

"I can't tell you, Togh. Not now." I looked away, feeling tears form in my eyes.

"Why not? I can take it. I'm not a baby."

"I can't tell you."

"Why not? Why can't you tell me! Why doesn't anyone tell me?" she yelled, shaking me by the shoulders.

"Because your too young!" I yelled. "Your too young Togh!"

"See! Your just like them! I'm too young for _everything! _I'm not! I'm fucking 16! I know about sex! I know about drugs! I was in a war for crying out loud! I'm not too young!Tell me the _real_ reason why!" she screamed in my face. Tears were spilling from both of us. I realized how much I was probably hurting her. "I'm sorry." I whispered.

She sniffed, "I just, hate it when everyone underestimates me because of my _age _or my _height _or maybe, because I'm _blind. _When people don't tell me things, I know there lying. And, I can't do anything about it. It just makes me feel like I'm even more blind, you know?" I nodded. "I'm sorry I exploded on you like that. I know you don't need my crap right now, after what happened to Suki."

"How did you know it was Suki?" I asked. "It just had to be. Your always so protective over her."

"She was raped, Togh. And it's just so...horrible. She should have been able to take him, she's was so strong and determined, I just, can't believe it."

Surprisingly, she didn't ask me anything, she wasn't confused, she didn't say anything. She really _was_ old enough. She wasn't a kid anymore. Togh has always been like a best friend to me, or a little sister. But I was really starting to doubt it right now. Suki and I never had any moments. Not like this. Had I not realized how much Togh was ever there for me? Even in Suki's death, she was here. And she was old enough.

**OK, Review, Fave. Go ahead press that little button, you know you want to... I was going to make this longer, continuing after that, with a kiss, you know? But then I thought, "They don't always have to kiss for it to be good..." plus, I just can't see Sokka bouncing back that quickley. Maybe I will make a sequel to it or something. I know what it would be about. But right now? I have to finish all my other storys. And homework. And I really should finish that drawing for deviantart...(goes on about all the thing I should do but won't...) Sorry if the grammar was bad or anything, I wrote this a couple of days ago, at like 1:00 in the morning. Just today did I pick it back up and go over it. Could you believe I actually spelled war wrong? Yeah. I was just that tired. **


End file.
